


Hamilton One-Shots!

by ContinentalBlue, DimDim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Polyamory, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimDim/pseuds/DimDim
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.This is a book dedicated to Hamilton one-shots. Feel free to request whatever fits in the rules!





	1. Rules and Request Page

**Rules**

No smut requests

Only Hamilton requests

No cast requests (Only something like Hamilton/Laurens for example, not Miranda/Ramos)

Any AU allowed (Modern, zombie apocalypse, etc.)

Any ship is allowed, including poly and incest

No pedophilia requests

Abuse and hurt/no comfort requests allowed

Any genre allowed (fluff, angst, etc.)


	2. Hercules Messes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Assuming the one-shot is allowed to be set in a Modern AU, how about the Hamilsquad go to the zoo and somehow ruin something? XD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I have no experience writing ModernEra! Hamilsquad, so that took me a while.

Suggested By: [Kennywilson11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywilson11/pseuds/Kennywilson11)

 

"I want to go to the zoo," John Laurens declared, kicking his feet up onto Alexander Hamilton's lap. Alex pushed the other's feet off, and, without looking up for his laptop screen, muttered "Why? There's literally no purpose to them."

"You do know I'm studying to be a veterinarian, right?"

"Mhm."

"And, I think it would help me to see animals because I will have to deal with animals" John declared, shoving his feet back up onto Alex's lap.

"Still--" Alex tried to counterargue, but Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette cut him off.

"I would like to go to...get a better understanding of American customs and...zoos, correct?"

"Yeah, what he said," murmured Hercules Mulligan, continuing to stare at his Netflix drama.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow," Alex grumbled good-naturedly.

"Saturday it is!" cheered John.

Alex smiled at him before returning to his work.

* * *

  
"Hmmph?"

John was rudely awakened by Alex shaking him.

"Wht're you doin'" he mumbled, shoving his head back onto his pillow.

"Wake up! We have to go early to avoid the crowds."

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30."

"Fine, then."

John pushed himself out of bed, and, yawning, followed Alex to the kitchen.

"Where's Laf and Herc?" John busied himself with making coffee.

"Herc's out for groceries and Laf's in the bathroom" Alex responded, turning on the TV.

"Did you tell him not to get the bagels with the poppy seeds on it?" John asked, sitting down next to Alex and sipping his coffee.

"Mhm. Wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"You're the best."

"Who's the best? Because it's definitely not Alex." Herc popped in through the door.

"You little--" Alex sputtered out.

"Do I smell bagels?" Laf asked, looking perfect as always (though a little wet from his shower. )

"Yeah, cinnamon raisin," Hercules responded.

Lafayette, nodding approvingly, took one and sat down next to John.

"So, when are we leaving?" John turned to Alex, who, in turn, looked at the clock.

"Maybe 11:30-ish?"

"Sounds good--Herc, Laf?"

The other two nodded in unison, and, joining John and Alex on the couch, watched a thriller until it was time to leave.

Cracking his back, John announced, "Let's go. And I'LL drive this time--we don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

"Yeah sure, " Herc muttered, throwing the car keys at John.

"What was this last time?" a bewildered Lafayette asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Basically, Herc was driving my car and he got into a fight with another guy. The other guy messed both Herc and my car up."

"That's terrible! Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"We handled it fine and didn't want you to worry. Now, are you gonna get in or are you gonna keep asking questions?"

"Ok, ok."

"Time to get this show on the road." John's grin was absolutely wicked.

The trip there was quite uneventful. Really, the most eventful thing that happened on their way there was traffic.

"Soo, what first?" Alex asked, after paying for all of their admission.

"They gorillas!" John cheered and ran off to the primate exhibit.

The trio followed John until they were face to face with a large silverback gorilla.

"They're so big..." murmured Lafayette. The gorilla sat boredly, picking at some grass.

"Hey, I wonder what would happen if I did this," Hercules muttered, before banging on his chest and hooting loudly.

"Oh my God, Herc!" John exclaimed when the gorilla stood up and started banging on his chest.

"It's fine...Oh, shit!" Hercules stared wide-eyed at the cracks appearing on the glass. The other patrons, hearing the commotion, looked over to see the glass of the gorilla exhibit nearly breaking. They, in turn, started running and screaming--it was pandemonium!

In the end, though, nobody was hurt. Unfortunately, the Hamilsquad got kicked out and permanently banned from the Central Park Zoo.


	3. I Never Meant to Make it Such a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a poly hamilsquad one shot where John gets into a drunken bar fight and tries and fails to hide his injuries when he gets home? Extra angst, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I put enough angst in! If not, tell me and I can see if I can add more. Also, I made John a doctor for some reason because plot.

Suggested By: [The_bisexual_loser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bisexual_loser/pseuds/The_bisexual_loser)

 

"Another one, please." A tipsy John Laurens motioned to the bartender, who poured him another Sam Adams with a smile. Every Saturday, John made it his personal mission to get as wasted as possible in honor of him getting his dream job, and because he is a slight alcoholic. It was all fine and dandy until **she**  walked in. Her hair was long and blonde, her skin was tanned, her teeth were white, and she had the most beautiful figure of any woman John had ever met. She was heading over to him.

"Heey," John slurred. "What's your name? You're pretty sexy." Though John had boyfriends that he loved tenderly, he also had a large appreciation for the assets of the fairer sex.

"Thanks," she smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Brooke, Brooke Phillips."

"Well, Brooke," John smirked appraisingly at her, "I'm John Laurens."

Brooke giggled. "What a cute name for such a hot guy." She leaned closer towards him. John leaned forward, too, until a heavy hand pulled him off his stool. Swearing, John looked up at his assailant. He had a broad, pale face, a crapton of muscles, and was unshaven.

"Just what do you think you're doing flirting with my baby?" the man's breath had the overpowering scent of vodka.

John staggered up and retorted "Well, it was mutual. But looking at you, I can see why she came to me."

Enraged, the man slapped John. John punched the man back. The man staggered back, and John tried to elbow him in the stomach. However, the man roughly shoved John to the floor.

"Fuck," John choked as he fell to the floor, curling up into the fetal position. A large, quiet crowd formed around the man and John.

"Jake!" the woman screamed. It was no use, though--the man kept kicking at John. John looked up pitifully at Jake, who kept showing him no mercy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You win," John croaked. He was ashamed that he was giving up so easily, but he knew that he could not win against someone two times bigger, more experienced, and stronger than he was. The man, picking John up by the collar of his shirt, growled "Get out of here. You're lucky I won't kill ya," at this, Brooke sobbed, "so go on, get!"

John struggled to his feet and, grabbing his wallet, tossed a thirty onto the counter. The crowd silently parted, and John stepped out the door. On his way back, John's face burned with humiliation. He had just gotten beaten at a bar fight! What would his boyfriends say? Oh God, what would they say? _I can't let them know_ , John thought to himself.

He couldn't let anyone know--they would all be so disappointed. But how he was going to do that, he didn't know.

"John, you're back!" Alexander Hamilton removed his boyfriend's coat. "How was it? You usually don't get back until later."

"It was fine, I guess. The alcohol tasted like piss." John winced slightly when Alex touched his stomach.

"Did it, now?" Alex didn't notice his wince as he was too preoccupied with hanging up John's coat.

"Where Gil and Herc?" John looked around the apartment.

"Gil's out for groceries and Herc's asleep."

"Well, I'm not now." Hercules Mulligan rubbed at his eyes.

"John! You've finally stopped being an alcoholic and started spending more time with us!" Herc wrapped his arms around John's neck. John clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, the alcohol tasted like piss and it was kinda crowded," John mumbled.

"Well, you want food? A movie?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I'm good, thanks. Maybe I'll just go to bed? I am a bit tired" John muttered and hurried to the bathroom. Once there, he locked the door and sighed, pulling off all of his clothes except for his boxers. He winced at the colorful bruises that appeared on his skin. Touching them gently, John deduced that while he did not have any broken bones, he did have severe bruising--ah, the perks of his medical training.

"Thank God." John murmured. He began brushing his teeth, wincing when he shifted his weight onto his right foot.

"Damn!" John hissed, all pretense of quietness forgotten.

"John? Are you all right?" There was a knock and Lafayette's worried voice drifted from behind the door. "I'm home, love."

"I...I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe on the toilet. I'm fine really." John's reply was sort of panicked.

"Mhm."

Clearly, Gilbert did not believe him.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon."

"Alright."

Hopefully, Gilbert would not tell Alex and Herc his suspicions, because then John would be well and truly screwed.

Once John finished brushing his teeth, he decided to step into the shower to rinse the day away. However, that was a mistake, as the warmth of the water make his bruises ache terribly.

"Shit." John groaned and gently soaped up his body.

"John, you're sure you're alright in there?" Gilbert was back with a vengeance.

"Yes! I'm fine!" John snapped. Then, quietly, he repeated "I'm sorry. I've had a tiring day and didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Well, I'm making pasta. Would you like some?" Gilbert's voice was gentle and John winced. He didn't think he was worthy of such gentleness.

"No thanks," John faked a yawn, "I'm tired and would like to head to bed."

"Alright." Gilbert left.

John could faintly hear Gilbert opening the pantry and sighing. John began rinsing his body, and, once he was done, sat down on the floor. He began to realize the folly of his plan. If even one of his boyfriends was in the bedroom, they would notice his injuries. Getting up, John wrapped a few towels around his body. Was his behavior odd and suspicious? Yes, it was. Did John have any other options? No, he did not.

Walking into the bedroom, John noticed that all of his boyfriends we lying on the bed and cuddling with empty plates scatted between the three. They appeared to be asleep, thank God. John opened the dresser and tried to reach for some clothes. Keyword--tried. John hit his hand on the dresser door and yelped, releasing a few carefully chosen swearwords and, in the process, dropped his towels.

"John? What's going--Oh my God, what happened to you!" a distressed Hercules screeched at John. John smiled sadly at Herc.

"Whazz going on...John?" said Gilbert and Alex simultaneously.

"I suppose you want me to explain" John swallowed so deeply that his Adam's Apple bobbed.

"Yes, please do." Hercules looked daggers at John.

"I was at the bar--you know the one where I always go to?"

John sat down on the bed.

"And this woman walked in. She had the most beautiful body of anyone I've ever met--imagine the goddess Venus, but amped up. She flirted with me, so I" John swallowed "accepted. Afterward, her--well, I don't know what he was to her-- came and uh, he didn't like it, and--"

He was cut off but Lafayette's pained sob and the loud, reverberating slam of the door as Alex stalked out, followed by a crying Hercules.


End file.
